You're Leaving
by Spoiledsi11y
Summary: "You're leaving." She said again, her husky voice full of emotion and her eyes near the point of tears but she refused to let even one drop.   He let out a breath. "Ask me to stay."
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 1

A/N: There were clearly not enough Rizzoli/Grant stories to satisfy me. Enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in the following tale. This was solely created for enjoyment, not profit.

* * *

"I liked you." Joe Grant admitted.

"Really?" Jane barely uttered as she couldn't control the smile creeping onto her face.

"Yeah…for a long time, I mean like a really, really long time." Grant smiled back.

Jane nearly blushed but contained it in a sweet grin. Grant reached to move some of her wet tresses out of her eyes. He took a deep breath; inhaling as much of her scent as he could. Their heads danced around each other before they slowly leaned in, both feeling the building of passion.

Jane hesitated though and looked down. "You're leaving." She stated sadly rather than asked.

Grant kissed her forehead instead. "Yeah." He answered anyway.

Jane nodded in understanding. "Well have fun in Washington." She lightly kissed his cheek. "And I'll miss you." Without thinking she kissed his cheek a second time and quickly stood, hoping to escape as quickly as possible.

She hastily retreated through the door to her building, out of the rain and away from the emotional display. As she raced up to her apartment she unconsciously held her breath and not until the door was closed behind her did she release it to take another long and unsteady breath. Jo Friday met her at the door prancing happily from her bed but was ignored by a preoccupied Jane.

Unaware of her movements she stepped into the kitchen. She could hardly focus on anything. Her thoughts were replaying the scene downstairs; the rain dripping down his cheek, the sweet touch of his lips on her forehead, how sweet they could have felt against her own.

In a second of clarity she grabbed a hand towel with the intent to dry off and moved to her bedroom. She was stopped short however by a disconcerting thought, 'Could he still be out there?'

She shuffled back and forth, leaning from one foot to the other, externally debating about heading over to the window to check; to see if he was still on her front porch, temptingly soaked to the bone. She nearly paced in a complete circle before finally deciding to check. Tentatively lifting the blinds she noticed he was… gone.

Another held breath escaped her but this one somehow felt more final. He was gone.

She was confused by her feelings in that moment. On one hand she wished he'd still be there so she could run down right into his awaiting arms and never leave them. However on the other, she was grateful that he wasn't so she didn't run the risk of letting him get any closer. She was extremely afraid that if she gave in, the inevitable would happen; she'd screw it up and end up hurt and more emotionally scarred then she already was. Her track record was pretty bad.

She was telling the truth when she said she was going to miss him. Even with all the bickering and name calling, she really did care for him and she may have been a little attracted to him… a little, tiny bit… maybe more than a little... okay she really liked him and could see herself being happy with him if she could only get past herself.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed. She wanted to forget about everything, the feelings, the spoken and unspoken words fluttering around her head and mostly the intense sensation that she may have just made a huge mistake. For some annoying reason however, there was no silencing her rapid and persistent thoughts.

She moved toward her bedroom once again with the intention of getting dry but Jo Friday started barking and immediately ran back to the door; there was clearly someone there. A knock soon followed.

Jane hesitated, letting the silence take control for a second but Jo's second round of barking brought her back."Who is it?" Jane called to the door, fearful to move. If she ran to the door like her excitement compelled her to, she'd feel like a complete fool and be more than a little disappointed if it wasn't him.

"It's me" Jane heard through the door. She smiled to herself, relieved. He wasn't gone. He was here, standing outside her door wanting to come in. Her smile soon turned into a frown as she slowly started walking forward. 'Now what?' She thought.

"Open the door Janey… Please." He begged.

"Don't' call me that." She found her voice and replied through the door with more force than she actually felt.

"Are you going to open the door?" He challenged. There was a hint of irritation floating in his tone.

"I haven't decided… Tell me why I should." She countered.

"Well for one I'm soaking wet and a towel would be nice." He stopped for a second, calming himself. His voice softened, "And also there was something else I wanted to say."

The door opened, whether she did it or he did, as she hadn't locked it after she entered, neither could recall. But there he was, in front of her, soaked and looking at her with such intensity. Her breath hitched.

"Wha…" She began but she was not allowed to finish. A moment after the door was opened Grant rushed forward, giving her no time to think and kissed her squarely on the mouth. The intensity from his look overflowed into his actions. He finally gave free rein to all his pent up emotions from years of suppression and they exploded into that one kiss. There was no response from Jane for about a half second before she was giving as good as she got; responding in kind to his touches.

In between the kissing and necessary breathing they shuffled over to her bedroom collapsing onto the comforter already void of several articles of clothing.

* * *

Some hours later Jane awoke in her own bed but she was a little disoriented as she was on the opposite side of the bed than she usually slept. It was dark outside and she couldn't see the clock on her nightstand. She rolled over to see Joe Grant sleeping soundly next to her with tossed hair and completely naked to boot. The combination of the current visual and the memories from only hours before made her smile deeply and she leaned toward him, snuggling into his shoulder. He moaned while she moved, waking up. He eventually turned toward Jane, wrapping her in his arms.

"I was hoping it wasn't just a dream." He mumbled while inhaling the fresh scent of her.

She beamed in return. "Me too."

He sighed in contentment while his fingers glided along her arm and side, caressing them sweetly.

A good twenty minutes went by without a word spoken between them as they soaked up the comfortable silence.

Jane replayed the events of the last few hours and grinned when she remembered that fiery and passionate look he gave after the front door was opened.

"So, what was the something you had to say?" She teasingly asked while her head was resting on his bare chest. Her fingers were making circles along his torso mischievously.

When he didn't respond she lifted her head to look in his eyes. He had a very tender smile splayed across his face. His hand reached up to cup her cheek.

"I'm really going to miss you too."

Those words seemed to strike Jane's insides; she visibly jolted away from him.

"This was a mistake." She moved to get out of the bed, sliding her legs over the side.

"Janey." He reached for her.

She sat still on the edge of the bed slightly hunched over with her arms wrapped around herself and for the moment ignoring the fact that he called her 'Janey' yet again. His hands soothingly rubbed up and down her shoulders and back.

"You're leaving." She said again, her husky voice full of emotion and her eyes near the point of tears but she refused to let even one drop.

He let out a breath. "Ask me to stay." He leaned in and kissed her shoulder.

She turned to him and searched his eyes once more.

"You…you would do…no… No! You can't. I won't let you. The job, it's too big." She looked down. "You have to go." She finally sighed out.

"I would stay if you asked me too."

"But I won't." She finally got out of the bed dragging the top sheet with her to cover her body. "Don't you have to leave soon?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." He got up too, slipping on his boxers that happened to be within reach, though they were still slightly damp from the rain.

"Do you mind if I…" Grant began to ask as he picked up his soggy pants.

"Yeah, dryer's in the closet next to the kitchen." She turned to the bathroom and called, "turn on some coffee too while you're in there, will ya?"

She exited her room fully clothed and refreshed after taking a quick shower. As she turned the corner she was astonished to see a butt naked Joe Grant standing in the middle of her kitchen drinking a cup of coffee.

"Oh Jesus!." She exclaimed but couldn't turn away from such an enticing site. She laughed and shook her head. "Making yourself comfortable?" She stepped up next to him to fix herself a cup of coffee.

"Sorry everything's still wet."

"And every towel next to the dryer didn't seem worthy enough to wrap up in?"

"Thought you might enjoy the view." He smirked at her as she blushed slightly.

"How thoughtful." She smiled with a fake sweetness but then paused and added more quietly, "I do." She smiled but avoided making eye contact.

"Yeah?" He leaned into Jane, brushing their shoulders and hips together. Both still had their coffee cups in hand but with his free hand he tilted her chin towards him and he leaned in further. It's a tender kiss they share, different from all the others they've shared up till this point. They both savor the taste of the other.

"Yeah" she mumbled as he leaned back.

"Mmm." His eyes are still closed. "I should get dressed."

"Yeah." She said again, though this time dejectedly; disappointed that she was losing the view. He stepped away.

He was back by her side in less than a minute, dressed in the same outfit from before except this time he's dry. 'Bummer.' She thought.

He slowly slides in next to her, reclaiming his spot. She still evades his eyes, afraid that what she'll find there will test her nerve and she'll ask him not to go.

They walk to the door together, both feeling the weight of the moment and that makes them extremely awkward.

"So…Would it be alright if I called you sometime?" He asked with a hopeful yet saddened voice that could only be accomplished by Joe Grant.

"I would like that." She smiled.

He kissed her one last time then turned to leave.

"Have fun in Washington. I'll miss you." She repeats.

"Good bye Jane."

"Bye." She awkwardly responds. He smiles and walks away; out the door, down the stairs, to his car and all the way to Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 2

Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 2

A/N: This is only the second story I've ever posted and it was only supposed to be a one-shot. I should really be working on the other since its still incomplete but I've hit a road block with that one and can't seem to stop my fingers from letting this one escape. So enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in the following tale. This was solely created for enjoyment, not profit.

* * *

Jane was relaxing after the Danielle Davis case. She was in a solitary mood after having pondered all the things she may have missed out on by not going to college. Maura had just left after a comforting dinner and all Jane wanted to do now was watch her Red Soxs beat the Angels.

She had prepared well. She had a chilled six pack of MGD 64 on her coffee table, a full stomach and she even had called her mother to let her know she was staying home to watch the game. There should be no interruptions.

In the bottom of the 4th inning, just as the Sox's main hitter made one of the all-time greatest homerun hits to even up the score, her phone rang. Pissed off, Jane grabbed the phone and answered.

"Rizzoli." She barked.

"_Did you see that? Best hit he's made all season."_ The other line replied.

Jane was confused for a second, not recognizing the voice. A spark of familiarity caught her however. 'Could it really be him after weeks of silence?'

"Joe?"

"_Hey Janey." _He replied. _"You're watching the game too right?" _

"Uh yeah. Of course." She hesitantly responded.

"_Wakefield's up next. I hope he can keep his average up it's been dropping lately."_

"Yeah I'm surprised he's even still around." Jane replied still a little unsure of what to say.

It had been three and a half weeks since Joe Grant had left Boston for Washington, D.C. It had been three and a half weeks since he burst through her door kissing her like there was no tomorrow. And it had been three and a half weeks since they had left things unresolved between them. When she didn't hear from him after the second week she was sure things would always be just that; stuck in limbo. But here he was calling her, asking about the game as if nothing was amiss.

"Why are you calling?" She demanded, feeling a bit foolish for having to ask.

"_I said I would. Don't you remember?"_ He asked in response.

"Yeah I remember I just thought I'd hear from you sooner. It's been almost a month."

"_I'm sorry Janey." _

"Stop calling me that." She declared forcefully, more than a little irritated.

"_You're just going to have to get used to me calling you that."_ He replied good-humouredly.

"No I don't." She responded adamantly. She was never one to let anyone tell her what she was or wasn't going to have to deal with.

Grant sobered, realizing she was truly not happy with him _"I'm sorry. What do you want me to call you? I can't call you Rollie Pollie Rizzoli or Frog Face anymore."_ He half joked and Jane had no response for him. _"Please Janey."_ He finally stated.

Jane released her anger in a huff and decided to meet him halfway. "I'll make you a deal. I let you call me Janey as long as you don't **ever**, and I mean** EVER,** use it around anyone else. I don't want it catching on." She compromised.

"_Deal._ _Janey."_ He laughed lightly.

"I'm so going to regret this." She joked back.

"_And I meant to call sooner but this new job is really crazy. I've already been to Saudi Arabia twice. Jet lag can be such a bitch." _He answered her question from before._ "Tell me what you've been up to?"_

"Oh you know same old, same old. Solving murders, catching bad guys. The usual." She deflected.

"_Seriously Janey, how are you?"_

"Uh…" She hesitated. This was always what she was worst at when it came to relationships, communication. How was she supposed to talk to guys about the things she'd seen and done without them getting grossed out or thinking less of her? But this was Joe Grant, former homicide Lieutenant. He respected her and he already knew what the job entailed. Maybe she could try talking to him, openly.

'Well here goes nothing' Jane thought.

"Well there was this case." She started but paused.

"_Yeah?"_ Grant encouraged.

"A shooting on BCU campus. 20 year old lost her scholarship and started hooking to pay for tuition. Her RA pimp shot her when she tried to quit."

There was nothing but a comforting silence coming from the other end of the line, waiting for the real reason she was bothered by this case and encouraging her to continue.

"I almost went to BCU." She whispered.

"_Why didn't you?"_ He asked quietly.

"Didn't want my Dad to have to deal with the heartache of not being able to send me there. And I may have been a little scared. My parents hadn't gone to college, no one I knew was going and I just wanted to be a cop, even then." She took a labored breath. "This case really just got me thinking about all the things I've missed out on. All the carefree moments and social events college kids get to experience… I don't know." She finished.

"_You wouldn't be any different Janey._ _You'd still be the best homicide detective BPD has, college or no college. You'd still be the best daughter, sister, friend…the best person I know."_

"Don't go all gooey on me Joey." She mocked.

"_I won't, don't worry. I just meant that four years of college doesn't change who you are. Sure you may have built your alcohol tolerance level up faster but you'd still be the same Jane Rizzoli from Boston Mass."_

"Why're you being so nice to me? It's weird." She admitted.

"_I'll try and remember to be extra mean and bitter next time."_ He teased as he laughed at her statement.

"Har Har." She sarcastically replied enjoying the level of light hearted humor they were sharing. It was calming and gave her just the release she was looking for. Sure she had talked things out with Maura at dinner but there was still something left lacking. Maybe it was the assurance from someone who knew her back then that helped her come to terms with the regret; something that Maura would never be able to give.

"So, what's in Saudi Arabia?" She questioned, changing the subject and curious as to what he'd been up to.

"_I wish I could tell ya babe but that's a matter of national security."_ He answered.

"Oh so it's the 'you could tell me but then you'd have to kill me' kind of thing right?" She playfully asked.

"_Yeah, kind of."_ He laughed.

"That line is so overused." Jane stated.

"I probably shouldn't even have told you I went to Saudi Arabia but it slipped out. I just got back."

"How long was the flight?" She questioned concerned.

"_Ten hours."_

"Jees." Jane looked at the clock. "What are you doing awake? You should be in bed sleeping. Don't you have work in the morning too?"

"_Yeah."_ He let out dejectedly. _"Is that concern I hear in your voice, Janey?"_

"Don't push it." She warned. "But seriously go to bed. Get some rest."

"_I don't wanna."_ He sulked.

"Good night Joe." She stated matter-of-factly. "And for future reference pouting is very unattractive."

"_Noted. No pouting."_ He mocked.

There was a polite knock on the door.

"Hold on there's someone at the door." Jane said and got up.

She walked over to the door, phone still in hand and looked through the peep hole. It was Maura.

"Maura what are you doing here?" Jane asked as she opened the door to let Maura in.

"I know I'm sorry. I know you're watching the game but I left my cashmere sweater in your room. I was half way home before I realized." Maura spoke as she walked in right passed Jane, to the bedroom and returned with said sweater in hand. "Here it is." She stated happily.

"Yea!" Jane countered with mock cheerfulness waving her fists about.

Maura noticed the phone in Jane's hand and that the TV was on mute. "Oh sorry was I interrupting something?" She foolishly asked.

"What? No. It's just…" Jane started but stopped. She raised the phone to her ear and spoke, "Can I call you back?" She asked.

"_I'm just going to say goodnight Janey."_ He responded. _"Sleep tight. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"K." She replied with a smile. She turned back to Maura.

"Who was that?" Maura asked almost as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"No one." Jane replied refusing to answer Maura's question.

"I'm pretty sure there was someone on the other line Jane." Maura countered.

"Just drop it Maura." When Jane saw that Maura wasn't going to give in she continued, "Please."

"Fine." Maura conceded unhappily. "For now."

"Thank you."

The two of them entered into a bit of a starring contest with both trying to convince the other to give in, Maura surrendered first.

"You know, you could have just told me you were seeing someone."

"What? I'm not." Jane claimed.

"So your free tomorrow night? Double date, I have someone I want you to meet."

"Maura No!" Jane insisted.

"Why not?" Maura asked innocently.

"Well…because…for one I don't want to." She stated with force.

"And two?" Maura asked.

"I don't have a two. But I'm still not going." Jane declared.

"Your cute when you're backed in a corner; your orbicularis oculi muscle twitches. And your dilator naris posterior contracts when you lie, so it's no use Jane."

"Shut up Maura." Jane huffed.

"I'm happy for you." Maura softened. She rubbed Jane arm as she walked passed her and out the door. "See you tomorrow."

Jane huffed again but this time to herself. 'Maura can be so frustrating sometimes.' Jane thought.

Her cell phone was still in her hand as she locked the door behind Maura. She pulled it up to her ear, the line was dead. He was gone. Again. She looked to the muted TV and the Red Soxs were rushing the field to meet the player who just scored the winning run. Korsak was going to give her hell tomorrow for missing it. She'd have to come up with a decent excuse.

She slowly walked to her bedroom thinking over her night. Her mood was definitely brighter than it was before he called. She got in bed, covered up and closed her eyes; all with an immovable smile on her face.

'Sleep tight.' She repeated his words to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in the following tale. This was solely created for enjoyment, not profit.

* * *

"Maura. No." Jane whined. "I'm not wearing that. It looks itchy. Find me something that's not going to make me brake out into hives."

Jane and Maura were out shopping, more like Maura was dragging Jane shopping, on one of the rare days where they were both off.

"But this is Karl Lagerfeld." Maura replied as though she expected Jane to know who she was talking about.

"Okay. Well in that case, I'm still not wearing it." Jane replied sarcastically.

"Jane please."

"No" Jane replied with force.

The ringing of Jane's phone interrupted their conversation much to Jane's relief.

Maura had noticed the subtle changes in Jane but chose not to comment and hadn't since that night she caught Jane on the phone with her certain someone. She was still unaware who it was that was making her friend less angry (i.e. happy) for certain but she had her suspicions. The timing was just too perfect. Jane acted as though the incident had never happened so Maura just let it be.

"Rizzoli." Jane answered her phone.

"_Jane, it's Frost, we caught one. Dump job at Massachusetts General." _Frost spoke through the phone.

"They dumped a body at the hospital?" Jane replied amazed at how stupid the average criminal could be. "Okay, I'll meet ya down there." She hung up.

Jane turned to Maura who was listening, intrigued at the mention of a body; she was the medical examiner after all.

"We have to go to the hospital." Jane stated.

Maura nodded and held up the dress to Jane as she smiled sweetly, trying to tempt Jane once last time.

"I'm still not going to put that on." Jane demanded.

Maura batted her eyes coyly in response.

"No." Jane insisted.

* * *

The ladies walked through the hospital doors mid-conversation but Frost could gather what they were talking about, at least he thought so.

"I told you you'd like it." Maura said teasingly.

"Okay so it wasn't as itchy as it looked." Jane replied more than a little perturbed she actually liked the dress enough to spend that kind of money on it.

"Whada we got?" Jane asked Frost.

The three of them started to walk down a hospital corridor as Frost began to speak, "The body was dumped around 3am at the emergency exit. The security camera footage should be at the precinct in an hour, the tech is getting it now."

They walked through a set of double doors leading to the morgue and were bombarded by cold air.

"The body's over here." Frost stated. But Jane was distracted by the other men in the room. There were four suited men standing in the Massachusetts General Hospital morgue, talking silently to each other, one was on the phone. Jane recognized that one.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked. She was astonished that he was standing in front her, in Boston. The smile that graced her face could not be helped. He smiled in return and put his hand over the mouth piece of the phone.

"I was hired as a liaison between Boston PD and Homeland security; I'm liaising." He replied jokingly. (1)

"Why didn't you…" Jane started but stopped as she remembered they were not alone and that this conversation was being listened to by more than just Frost and Maura.

It had been a few months since that first phone call from Grant and since then they had established a comfortable nightly routine. Sometimes the conversation was just 'Hey, I miss you, good night' and other nights it covered their days, thoughts, past and lasted for hours.

For instance Jane was already aware that Joe had three older sisters and a younger brother but she never knew that as little boys their sisters would make them play dress up. As in the boys were being dressed up like life size Barbie dolls in all kinds of girly clothing. Apparently there were several incriminating photos still in existence and Jane couldn't wait to get her hands on them.

Joe learned that even with all Jane's tomboyish qualities and athletic extracurricular activities she had a passion for playing the piano and was quite good back in the day. She had however abandoned the amusement since Charles Hoyt came into her life. Sure she could still write and pull the trigger effectively but the flexibility in her hands was not what it used to be and due to her injuries she has never sat back down at a piano. It was something she never liked to admit. She didn't want to be changed by Hoyt; to be reminded of him. She even refused to acknowledge the fact that he was behind her reasons for quitting except on rare occasions, one being a rainy night while on the phone with Joe. It was somehow easier to admit her failings to him rather than to face them herself. A bottle of wine also lubricated the situation a bit; allowing her to spill her beans.

The two never talked however about the developing relationship between them. They were both not ones to ignore an elephant in a room but this particular subject was still avoided for the time being. Jane didn't know what to say and Joe didn't want to pressure her into anything. So, in the meantime they were two individuals who cared deeply for one another; not a couple.

"I didn't know till this morning." He replied to her unasked question softly.

Jane nodded and they both returned their attention back to the others in the room.

"What does Homeland Security have to do with this case?" Jane asked in her normal detective voice, redirecting the conversation back to the case. Grant returned to his phone call.

"Your victim was Abdul-Rahmaan Hatar. He was a Saudi foreign national." One of the other suited men answered.

"As in Saudi Arabia?" Jane asked, recalling a conversation from several months back. "What was he doing in Boston?" Jane then asked.

"We don't know. He disappeared in DC a week ago." Grant answered after hanging up. "The FBI is coordinating with my office and Boston's finest to figure this one out. It'll be like old times."

"Let's hope not exactly like old times." Jane joked.

"What was he doing in DC?" Frost asked, getting back on topic.

"He had a meeting with some heads of state on Thursday of last week but he never showed." Grant answered.

"I'm assuming you have a timeline then of what he'd been up to?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah" Grant replied.

"Okay then lets meet up at the station and get started." Jane turned to Maura. "Maura, you got this?" referring to the body.

"Yes." She replied. Maura had migrated over to the body to examine it but had soon called a tech over saying she wanted the body transported immediately to her lab for analysis. She and the suits followed the tech.

As Jane moved to leave the morgue Grant called out, "Hey Rizzoli, can I catch a ride with you?"

Jane looked at him funny for a second, not realizing what he was asking. "Yeah! GHum, Sure." She replied eventually.

Grant flashed her 'her' smile and Jane almost blushed. She had to turn away but Joe was tight on her heals.

* * *

In the car an awkward silence had taken over. Both not really knowing what to say or how to act. 'All this seemed so easy and right over the phone.' thought Jane.

"So, Saudi Arabia huh?" She took a quick glance over at him as she asked. "This guy have anything to do with your little trips awhile back?"

"That's classified."

"You're really going to pull that line?... On me?" She was quickly getting irritated with him and the situation. 'Why was he back? Why was this so weird? Is this a mistake? What am I thinking, what is this?' her thoughts were on rapid fire, adding to her frustration.

"Janey, you know I would tell you everything if I could." He replied and reached over to settle his hand gently on her thigh. Her steam evaporated immediately.

"I seriously can't confirm or DENY anything regarding my trips." He pointedly continued.

"Okay." Jane nodded. "So what can you tell me?"

"Well I can tell you your beautiful.." He smugly replied, changing the subject, or at least trying to.

"Haaah!" Jane laughed. "I meant about the case."

"Can't blame a guy for trying."

Jane took one hand off the steering wheel and reached down to cover his. "No. And thanks." Jane whispered. "But seriously?"

"Seriously, let's talk about something else until we get to the precinct. The others have all the info anyways."

"Fine." Jane dropped it. Refusing to let the silence take them again she spit out, "So how long are you in town for?

"Not sure. Till the case takes them somewhere else I guess."

"Where're you staying while you're in town?"

"I like where you head is at Janey." He jokingly answered as he wiggled his brow.

"Well I now know one place your not staying." She said trying to sound irritated but she couldn't hide the smile forming at the corners of her mouth.

"Ah you wouldn't make me stay at my mother's would you? Or worse my sisters?"

"Do they even know you're in town?" Jane responded, hoping to catch him off guard and take the focus off her.

"No I didn't get a chance to call anyone." He squeezed her leg.

"Maybe you should call and see if one of them has room for you." Jane huffed. They had arrived. Jane pulled the car up to the front curb of the precinct and got out, not looking back.

"Wait, you're really not going to let me stay over? I just want the couch Jane." Joe claimed from the other side of the car as he stood. She was already a couple steps up, nearing the door.

She turned. "Really the couch? And here I thought we were..." She stopped herself and looked away.

Joe hustled around the car, slamming the door and was standing on the step in front of her, looking up intently, in less than a second. "Thought we were what Jane?"

"...Nothing." Jane started to walk back up the steps but Joe's light touch on her arm stopped her.

"Janey, we are whatever you want us to be. I know last time was kind of rushed and, if you don't mind, I would like to take you out on a date first before anything else." He grinned like a cheshire cat. "Call me old fashioned."

Jane would not make eye contact with him so he stepped up to her level and glided his fingers along her cheek and into her hair.

"Is that you asking me out?" She finally asked before looking up.

"Is that you saying I can stay on your couch?"

She didn't respond verbally but she leaned in to meet his lips. However before things could get any further Jane pulled back and said, "No."

Joe looked confused and almost hurt. Jane laughed.

"I didn't say you couldn't stay over. You just won't be sleeping on the couch. I don't care what you say about being old fashioned."

Joe laughed at that and watched Jane strut up the rest of the steps and in through the precinct doors.

* * *

A/N: 1) That liaising bit was for you megmeyer. You made me laugh in your review. Hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in the following tale. This was solely created for enjoyment, not profit.

* * *

Jane, Frost, Grant and the other suits established a timeline of their victim's actions over the past week and plastered in on the board in the bullpen. Details still seemed to be missing and Jane suspected the suits were still withholding information; much to her perturbation. She was still waiting for forensic results from Maura to help lead them in a solid direction.

Hours went by and soon it was nearing lunch time. The suits left moments ago with the excuse of getting some lunch at the café downstairs.

Jane sat in front of the board displaying the timeline, studying it. Frost went over to his desk, distracting himself with whatever and Grant slid in next to Jane. Both leaning on a nearby table, arms crossed. Jane tensed at his closeness. She tightened her hold on her arms; trapping them from reaching out to him like they so wanted to.

"Hey." He whispered without taking his eyes off the board.

"We're missing something. Something big." She replied trying to ignore his soft tone.

"Janey." Joe whispered again. Jane looked over to Frost to see if he heard them. He was on the phone, clearly distracted. She turned to look at Joe.

"What?" She asked with a bit more bite then she meant to. Her face softened.

"I've really missed you." He looked over at her and nudged her arm with his elbow. She smiled and nudged back. They both turned back to the board smiling and not really focusing on the words anymore.

Grant's phone rang at that moment. After looking at the caller id, he grimaced and excused himself from the room. Jane tried to not notice. She was getting extremely frustrated with her wandering mind anytime he was near. She was trying to solve a murder but anytime he leaned in to read a document over her shoulder or grazed her arm in passing, all thoughts of murder left her mind, only to be replaced with an image of him naked in her bed.

She sighed in frustration. Frost hung up.

"That was the IT guys. Footage from the security camera came back." Frost clicked some buttons on his computer.

The TV next to the timeline board lit up and started playing the footage showing a Black van with no license plate pull up to the emergency bay at the hospital. Two masked men in all black came out of either side of the vehicle to open the back. They pulled out a body and left it on the ground. Rushing back to the front, they got in and sped away.

"Well that was extremely unhelpful." Jane commented.

"Maybe, maybe not." Frost replied and began to rewind the tape very slowly. He stopped and closed in on one of the men's legs. A military grade knife was attached to his upper thigh with a holster. "These men were clearly trained professionals." Frost said.

He zoomed back out and kept slowly going through the footage.

"Stop." Jane called. "What's that?" Jane points to the inside of the van after the body was removed. Frost zooms back in.

"I can't really tell." He replies.

"Send that back to IT and see if they can enhance it at all." Jane requests.

"On it."

"I'm going down to check on Maura, see if she can tell us anything yet."

Frost just nods his head in reply as Jan walks out the door. Seconds later Joe walks back in closing his phone.

"Where'd Rizzoli go?" He asked Frost.

"To check on the body. Security camera didn't reveal much yet."

"Oh you got that in? Let me see." He watched the same footage. First at normal speed then slow, just like Jane, and came to the same conclusion; the tape was useless unless they could clear up the shot of the van's insides.

* * *

Jane strolled into the lab. Maura was elbow deep in the victim.

"Uggh. Jesus Maura that's gross." Jane puckered up her face and covered it with her hand.

"Oh good you're here. I'm just about finished."

"Greeeeat." Jane replied. "Any idea what killed our foreign national?"

"Not entirely sure yet but this guy was no foreign national." Maura answered.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing except, when was the last time you saw a foreign national become a drug mule?" At that moment Maura pulled out a plastic package. One end of the package was torn open slightly.

"Great now the DEA is going to jump in on this case. Just what I need, more brainless suits." Jane whined.

Maura stepped down from the body and covered him up with a sheet. She removed her gloves and goggles, turned to her assistant and ordered him to finish up with the body.

"The drugs were added after his organs were harvested." Maura clarified as she joined Jane in the observation room.

"Wait his organs are gone?" Jane asked.

Maura nodded. "Everything, including his eyes."

"Eiuu." Jane's face scrunched up again.

"I won't know more until the cultures and test results return."

"And when will that be?"

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest."

Jane nodded in acceptance. "Lunch?" She asked Maura

Maura hesitated before replying, "I would have thought you already had plans."

Jane narrowed her eyes at Maura and crossed her arms across her chest, adjusting her body to the 'I could kick your ass if I wanted to' stance.

"Or not." Maura corrected. "I've wanted to try that new Thai place down the street."

* * *

Jane and Maura had a pleasant lunch talking about small nothings, completely avoiding the case and a certain liaison.

Finally as they were walking out the door Maura had, had enough. She stopped just outside the restaurant and stared at Jane.

"So we're not going to address the fact that Joe Grant has come back?" Maura asked.

"Why would we have to address the fact that Joe Grant is back?" Jane countered.

"Oh no reason. I just thought…" Maura paused to see if Jane would just fess up and tell her but the woman next to her was extremely clenched and looking seriously pissed off. "Never mind. I must have been mistaken." Maura finally conceded.

Jane uncrossed her arms and powered down as they began to walk back to the precinct.

"You're not mistaken." Jane slowly said.

Maura looked over at her friend with a compassionate stare. "Oh?" She asked after it seemed Jane would say no more.

"He and I have…" Jane paused.

She'd been avoiding talking to Maura about Joe because she was so confused and telling Maura would only have her ask questions she wasn't ready to answer yet. But now that he was back, the confusion was taking on a whole new level and all she wanted to do was to talk to her friend about it, in the hopes that it helped clear the haze.

"He and I have… been talking. For awhile." Jane finished.

"Talking?"

"Yeah."

"For awhile?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Maura stated and kept walking along the sidewalk as if Jane had said nothing important.

"Okay? Maura! That's all you have to say?" Jane was astonished that her friend wasn't making a bigger deal of this. She had expected a giddy fit full of complicated questions. Not this blind acceptance. Jane needed to talk about this and now Maura seemed to want nothing to do with it.

"What do you want me to say Jane?" Maura asked with a sly smile on her face.

"Nothing. I want you to say nothing." Jane finished and clenched back up, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Jane, if you want to talk about it, talk. I'm not going to pull teeth to get it out of you when you would clearly bit my head off if I tried." Maura stated.

"Jesus Maura this is not how I expected you to react."

"Okay well how was I supposed to react then?"

"I don't know. I figured you'ld do a little dance, become all girly and kill me with questions."

Maura did just that to prove her point. She jumped up and down, clapping her hands, squealed and said, "So when is the wedding?"

Jane couldn't help but laugh out loud at Maura's clear attempt to piss her off. "Not funny." She stated.

"Seriously Jane, when you're ready to talk come find me." Maura smiled at Jane with nothing but sisterly affection.

They had walked all the way back to the elevators in the precinct. Maura grabbed Jane's hand and squeezed before letting go and walking in the direction of her lab.

"Thanks." Called Jane after her and she got in the opened elevator.

* * *

As Jane exited the elevators, a ghost from her passed appeared. Jane stopped in her tracks, taken aback. The ghost was hugging Joe Grant in the middle of the hallway and giving him a Tupperware container. She kissed his cheek and turned to leave. Joe caught Jane's eye and smiled.

"Les, you remember Jane Rizzoli right?" Joe asked the woman next to him.

The woman turned to Jane and smiled the most fake smile Jane had ever seen. Jane of course returned the smile with the exact same falseness.

"Of course. It's been years. Jane, how are you doing these days? I have to say you look great. Nothing like the little pudge you used to be." The woman commented sweetly.

Jane was suddenly transferred back to her childhood. The woman standing before her had, passive aggressively, tormented her for most of her childhood. It wasn't until the woman had graduated high school and went to college that Jane got a reprieve from the childhood trauma. Of course there was always Joe around after that to reinforce it but his barbs never had any bite like this woman's did. Leslie Grant was Jane's one and only frienemy.

The smile on Joe's face dropped immediately. He had forgotten that these two hadn't gotten along as children. He slowly removed his arm from around his sister.

"Well thanks Les, for the food. I'll call mom to check in. Not sure if I can make it to dinner though. We are really busy here." He looked up to Jane as he said that last bit.

"Okay. Just make sure to call Mom. She complains so much that you don't call enough and now to find out that you're in town and didn't tell anyone will not make her happy. You might want to make room in your busy schedule for a visit, if only just to avoid her wrath."

Joe smiled in response and kissed her check. Leslie turned away and started to head for the elevators, in Jane's direction. They made eye contact. Both replaced their smile that clearly conveyed nothing but hatred and nodded at each other in passing. The elevator dinged and she was gone. Jane exhaled.

"Sorry about that." Joe commented. "Les called earlier, found out I was in town and brought me some lunch."

Jane looked up at him as she walked over and said nothing. She brushed past him on her way into the bullpen.

"Jane." He tried to stop her by grabbing her arm.

"Let go." Jane said with no feeling in her voice. "We'll talk about it later." She whispered.

That answer seemed to be good enough for him because he let go and Jane continued toward her desk. As she sat down, the suits returned from their long lunch with emotionless faces.

"Anything new?" One suit questioned Joe and he replied, informing them about the security camera footage.

The rest of the day went on with little progress and by the time Jane was ready to leave she was sufficiently frustrated with the lackeys in suits. She was now utterly convinced they were holding back something vital. Every time her and Frost seemed to get somewhere, one of them would perk up and squash any lead they thought they had.


	5. Chapter 5

Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in the following tale. This was solely created for enjoyment, not profit.

* * *

The case was over. They were over. She was depressed.

That first afternoon on the case, Jane had gone home extremely frustrated. It seemed that everything hindered on the forensic evidence and the enhanced photo but nothing had come back yet and the suits weren't being very forthcoming or helpful. She was determined, as she always was with every case, to find those responsible.

Joe hitched a ride with Jane to her house without peeking anyone's interest at the station but unfortunately he left shortly after. A heated phone call from Mom and he was apologetically out the door. He stole (borrowed) Jane's car, and was adamant about returning so they could 'talk and stuff.' She smiled at the memory of his awkwardness.

He sent a text message, as Jane expected, saying his mother wouldn't let him leave to 'sleep in a hotel.' She was disappointed but had to laugh as she imagined him lying in his childhood bed equally disappointed.

At 3am she awoke to her phone buzzing. The suits called to inform her the FBI captured and had in custody two men who confessed to the killing of Abdul-Rahmaan Hatar and she was being transferred off the case seeing as things in Boston were wrapping up. Jane wasn't even close to thinking it was really over but the case was officially out of her hands. The higher ups pulled rank.

She huffed exasperatedly but eventually laid back down to go to bed. 20 minutes later, however, she was being woken again, this time by a banging at her door. She grumpily got up to answer it. It was Joe. He passionately scooped her up in a heated kiss and carried her to the bedroom. She had no argument.

As she was lying in bed the next morning thinking over the hazy details of the previous night she couldn't help the glowing smile that escaped her features. It was one frenzied jumble of sweat and sheets and shouts and devotion. All she knew was she felt exhausted in the best possible way.

She rolled over and saw the morning sunshine peaking through her drapes, cascading a glow on Joe's exposed back. Scooting in to get closer, she reached over to caress the sun-warmed skin, trailing slowly all the way down to where his skin met sheet. He moaned.

"Good morning." He mumbled and turned his head to look at her.

"Back at ya, sparky." She said and leaned in to steal a kiss.

Joe was much more awake than she thought. As she leaned in, he pounced and shifted her underneath him.

"Sparky?"

"Heh I compromised on Janey." She defended. He started to tickle her but the tickling soon turned into touching which naturally turned into groping and finally ended with both of them collapsed on the bed with arms and legs strewn across each other, tangled in the sheets, sleeping.

The next time Jane woke up she was alone in the bed. She stretched like a cat uncurling and breathed in deeply. The most luscious scent was wafting into her bedroom. Breakfast. Jane catapulted herself out of bed, grabbed the nearest pieces of clothing, which happened to be Joe's button down shirt and her panties, and ran for the kitchen.

She halted just outside the door and slowly crept in. She noticed his back was turned to her and he was cooking something on the stove in only his boxers. She snuck up behind him and peeked over his shoulder, bacon and eggs.

"You hungry?" He asked startling her enough that she jumped back.

"uhhhm, yeah." She replied as she stepped back to him, making her body flush to his and looking over his shoulder again. She ran her hands along his arms, let them wander to his chest then slowly wrapped her arms around his waist. He hummed in return, leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Smells heavenly." She stated as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

She pulled one hand away very stealthily and reached to grab a small piece of bacon from the pan but Joe felt her planned offense and swatted her away with the spatula.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Wait till it's done."

"But I'm hungry."

"It's almost ready." He laughed.

"Hmmph." She pouted and let go of him immediately.

"Hey! I was enjoying that. Where'd you go?"

"What incentive do I have?" She shot back and she reached in the cabinet for two glasses.

"My body of course."

"Hah, I was hoping for the food." She teased as she opened the fridge.

"I see. You're just using me for my culinary prowess."

"Why else do you think I'd let you stay over if not to feed me?"

"Oh I don't know."

He turned off the stove and removed the food from the burner. He approached her from behind as she poured two glasses of orange juice. His arms snaked around her and pulled her back flush to his front.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "But there must be another reason."

"Hmmm… maybe but mostly for food."

He heartily laughed and let go of her but not before he laid a light kiss on her cheek.

"Come on let's eat. Maybe with a full stomach you'll be less caustic."

"How long have you known me?" She countered.

"Long enough to feel confident about that." He smiled at her.

"Yeah whatever." She grabbed the glasses and moved toward the table as Joe did the same with their plates. They sat and ate peaceably.

The rest of the morning went on that way as the two got ready for the day, both content to not acknowledge the normalcy with which they moved around each other. It wasn't until Joe's phone rang, bringing an ominous feel into the room, did Jane even think about the case. She was stunned that not even for one moment did her thoughts drift to the case or work for that matter.

Jane overheard Joe's end of the conversation which consisted of a stream of one word answers until he hung up. She turned to him.

"That was my boss." Joe stepped toward Jane. "They need me to help process the suspects and there's a ton of paperwork now."

"You sure they have the right guys?" She questioned.

"My boss tells me they confessed and are guilty. I have to believe her."

"Her?"

"Yeah her." Joe cracked a teasing smile.

"Don't." Jane pointed her finger at him. "I was just curious."

"Uh-huh. Sure."

"I was!"

"I'm flattered."

"Why should you be?"

"You're jealous."

"In your dreams."

"Every night."

"Uggh!" Jane moved to walk away but Joe grabbed and pulled her to him, resting his hands on her hips. She put her hands on his chest in a half-assed attempt at pushing him away.

"She means nothing to me besides the fact that she's my boss."

"I don't care."

"There's also the tiny detail of her being 63 not to mention a lesbian. Kind of hinders any chance I had of further advancement through sexual favors."

"I said I don't care." She replied slapping his arm but found herself unconsciously leaning in closer to him.

He chuckled at her and pulled her into a deep and passionate kiss, leaving Jane completely at a loss to the subject of their previous conversation. They stayed embraced in the middle of her bedroom for a time.

"I have to go back." Joe sadly whispered into her hair.

"Right now?" Jane asked.

"My plane leaves in about two hours, so yeah soon. The suits are on the way to pick me up."

"Okay." Jane pulled back out of the embrace and looked down unsure of how to feel about this. She knew he had to go back at some point and yet it was still coming as a shock.

"We knew I had to go back." He stated, obviously in shock as well.

"And yet I'm still surprised." Jane sadly laughed.

"Yeah." Joe grabbed Jane again and re-engulfed her in a tender hug.

She breathed in the scent of him. A scent she'd come to hold near and dear. "Stay." Jane mumbled into his chest. There she said it. She let it out. 'Now what?' She thought.

"I can't Janey." She pulled back out of his arms at the rejection; being stung once again by his words. "I have to go back." He whispered.

"What about last time?" She demanded.

"What about last time?" He replied with a raised voice.

"You would have stayed then."

He exhaled loudly unsure of how to proceed.

"Probably but its best that I didn't, I would have resented you for it eventually. You were right. This is my shot. I have to go."

"This isn't going to work." Jane stated confusing Joe as to her swing in the conversation.

"Wait Jane. What?"

"This isn't going to work Joe. You're in DC and I'm here and what, we see each other every few months. That's not going to work."

"I won't be in DC forever."

"Okay then for how long? Do you even know?"

"Two years tops."

"Two years! And I'm supposed to wait for you for two years?"

"I'd like to hope that you would but you don't have to do anything Jane. You can do whatever you want."

"Hah. Whatever I want! I haven't been able to do what I want from the beginning."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I didn't even want this and you forced it on me." She waved between the two of them.

"I forced you? Have you lost your mind Jane! When have you ever not done exactly what you wanted in regards to us?"

"From the start! I didn't want any of this but you show up on my doorstep minutes from leaving town and you forced your way in. I could have been just fine had you left without messing things up. I wouldn't have to be dealing with this now. I could have dealt with it then and it wouldn't have hurt so much." Jane breathed in deep having uttered most of that in one breath. She exhaled trying to calm her nerves.

"Jane you're being ridiculous."

"You should go." She stated with a resolve Joe only ever heard at the station when she was running a case.

He was stunned and unsure how to take her clear dismissal.

"But…"

"Joe. Leave." She cut him off.

So he left. He grabbed his bag from her room and walked out the front door, leaving her standing motionless in the living room.

He went back to DC.

The case was over. They were over. He was depressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Rizzoli & Isles

Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters used in the following tale. This was solely created for enjoyment, not profit.

A/N: I know the case seems kind of bogus but I'm not a mystery or crime writer so bare with me.

* * *

A month of silence. No calls. No texts. No 'I miss you.' Nothing. A month of silence.

She tried to go on as if nothing had changed but she was sure people were beginning to notice the alteration in her behavior. The almost constant work, work and more work. She may have been a workaholic before but the old Jane has nothing on this new 80hr work week version. Korsak and Frost kept giving her funny looks and she was positive Maura was going to confront her on it soon.

Jane had still never out right told Maura anything regarding Joe but she knew Maura wasn't a simpleton. She knew she knew or at least seriously suspected. The fact that it'd taken Maura more than a week, let alone a month, to even mention anything astounded Jane. Maura always calls her on her shit and this was one of her biggest shitpies.

Jane looked up from her monitor as Maura entered the bullpen. Maura was making a b-line for her desk. Jane made sure to save all her work and began to shut down her computer as Maura stopped right next to her.

"Just let me grab my coat." Jane preempted her and raised her arms in surrender.

"Uh." Maura was caught off guard. She had fully expected a knock down drag out to unfold with the slightest suggestion of calling it a night. "Great."

They headed over to their bar; the one down the street that was always filled with law enforcement of some branch. They found a booth, theirs was taken; the place was unusually busy for 10pm on a Tuesday. Drinks were order and served before either would say a word.

"You want me to start this?" Maura asked finally ending the silent war.

"Not really but I know you probably should."

"Okay…" She paused. "So what happened Jane?"

Jane stalled before she answered. She was still trying to figure out a way to swing a last ditch effort to avoid this conversation; a way to avoid laying all her cards on the table. When no answer came, she eventually blurted, "I screwed up."

"How exactly did you do that?" Maura hesitated in asking.

"I got scared and threw him out." Jane blurted again. There must be something wrong with her. Severely sleep deprived and verging on crazy sounded about right.

"What scared you?"

"Ahh….I really don't want to have this conversation." Jane stated after a moment and played with the label on her beer.

"Jane you've been a zombie for nearly a month. I should have confronted you weeks ago but I was hoping you would have solved this by now."

"Yeah so was I."

Maura smiled at that response. "I know how much you hate my interference."

"Yeah." Jane huffed out a tormented laugh at that. "I do."

"But maybe you need to hear it. Jane you were happy. It may not have been perfect but what is? Being perfect is overrated anyway."

Jane looked at Maura as if she had two heads.

"You, Dr. Maura Isles, are telling me that imperfection is tolerated? Even welcomed?"

"Well for you."

"Hah! So you can have perfection but I have to slum it with the imperfect world?"

"You wouldn't be happy with everything wrapped up in a neat bow and you know it. I on the other hand, would cherish it."

Jane looked down solemnly and fiddled some more with her beer before whispering, "But what I had was very nearly there, Maura." Jane paused. "I mean sure he lived in DC but I was…"

"… happy." Maura finished. "You can say it Jane. You were happy"

"Fine, I was happy. But what's the point of admitting that now? It's over so why dwell on it. It's time I just forget about it all and moved on."

"Move on to what?"

"Are you trying to depress me more? Jeez Maura!" Jane exclaimed.

"I'm just saying maybe you should call him."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a valid answer."

Jane paused. "I wouldn't know what to say."

"How about 'I'm Sorry"

"You say that likes it easy."

"It is."

"Hah." Jane glared at Maura. "Alright will you stop if I promise to think about it?"

Maura gave Jane a long hard look, one that stated 'If you don't even try I'll come after you.' "Fine. But really think about it. Maybe it won't be as hard as you think."

They threw some bills on the table, compensating the bartender more than usual and left the bar. Before Maura could turn to walk away, Jane stopped her with a light touch on her arm.

"Thanks."

Maura smiled, "Anytime. Call him."

"Goodnight." Jane replied with biting sarcasm.

* * *

At home Jane twirled her phone between her fingers. To call or not to call. That was the question. She really wanted the whole mess behind her but 'would he really just let things go back to normal after one phone call?' She doubted it. He'd make her hash out everything, feelings and all before he let her off the phone again. It would be a thousand times worse than the torture she just went through with Maura. But to hear his voice again would be…blissful. It almost seemed worth it. And before she could stop herself, her phone was ringing.

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

She almost hung up but his voicemail picked up. She had the fifteen second debate on leaving a message and decided he was already going to see that she called from the caller I.D. might as well leave a message.

Beep.

"Hey. It's me. I was just calling to…." She paused, not sure where to go with that. Deciding on just throwing out the truth; he'd appreciate it more. She continued, "Hhhhuh… I just wanted to hear your voice. Call me back, if you want to. Or don't. I'm sorry. Bye."

She hung up the phone and gently placed it on the counter next to her. She tried. Maura would be satisfied. Jane got up and went to her bedroom to get ready for the night. A nice long shower was in order first though.

* * *

A week went by and Jane hadn't heard from Joe. Not one call or text or anything. Zilch. He clearly wanted nothing to do with her. Jane's anger grew by the minute; intensifying to a boiling point where everyone around her started to give her extra breathing space (i.e. turn the other way and run).

'How could he not want to at least try and fix it? How dare he not call back? After everything? After basically pushing this _thing_ on ME!' Thought Jane angrily.

It'd been a whole week of Jane's biting outbursts and all around abrasive demeanor, Korsak had just about enough. He couldn't take it anymore. Jane was currently berating a patrolman for his general lack of work ethic or lack of being able to work 24 hrs straight like her.

"Jane!"

"Korsak not now. Jenson over here needs to go back to the playpen. He clearly has no idea how to fill out a 10-50."

"Jane!" Korsak said in his new, 'I'm your superior now and I'm not messing with you' voice.

That caught Jane's attention. Still with an aggressive stare, she turned to Korsak.

"What Korsak!"

"Can I speak with you a moment? In my office." He turned leaving no argument for Jane.

She followed him into his office, "I swear they keep pushing them out of the Academy faster and faster. Do they even have to pass anymore?"

"Jane you need to go home, get a full night's sleep then you can come back. This case isn't going anywhere tonight."

"But…"

"No Jane. Don't make me suspend you. I will."

"You wouldn't"

"Don't try me Jane. Just 'cause we were partners before I moved up don't mean I won't."

She stared him down for a long minute before the weight of her own eyes caught up with her. She was tired; practically the living dead.

"Fine! I'll go." Jane huffed in response.

"Good."

"But I'm not happy about this."

"What else is new?" He cracked but Jane had no reaction. "What's gotten into you anyway?"

"I'm fine."

"You having…woman's troubles? Time of the month?"

"Jesus Korsak. I'll go if you promise never to ask me that again. You should know by now."

Korsak raised his hands in surrender. "I'm just asking Jane 'cause something's clearly gotten to ya."

"I'm fine. I'll see ya tomorrow." She walked out the door in a huff.

* * *

She made it home but collapsed on the couch the second the front door was locked. She was asleep what felt like two seconds before she was abruptly woken up by the vacuum cleaner her mother was currently pushing around the living room.

"Ma! What the hell?"

"Watch your language missy. How can you live in this pigsty?" Her mother waved her arms around indicating the mess Jane had neglected for nearly a month. As she was talking though Jane realized the sun was up and what felt like two second had actually been seven hours. Jane flung herself back down on the couch pulling the sofa blanket hanging on the back of the couch over her eyes. The vacuum stopped.

"Thank God." Jane sighed. "Are you done?"

"Not even close." She started picking things up and throwing them in a trash bag.

"Why are you even here?"

Angela ignored the question. "How did you even let it get this bad? I thought Maura was joking?"

Jane's head popped up. "Maura sent you? What else did she tell you?" Jane asked in a way she hoped was subtle.

"Why? Is there something else I should know?" Busted.

"What? No! I'm just curious how she knew I haven't cleaned my apartment. She hasn't been here."

"Huh! She just told me I might want to stop by. You know, pick up a few things seeing as you've been really busy, but seriously Janey this as a tad bit ridiculous."

"I ah…" Jane had no excuse and all her mental capabilities were finally trying to recover as the adrenaline shock of being awoken so suddenly faded. "I've been busy. Tough case. A sting of 'em really."

Her mother's face softened and she replied, "Well let me make you breakfast and I'll finish up in here later." Angela stopped cleaning and headed toward the kitchen. Jane didn't argue, not wanting to pass up on a home cooked meal. She turned on the TV to keep her occupied and the national news clicked on. Jane was about to change the channel but stopped after a few images were thrown up on the screen of an explosion.

"_Breaking News, It is now confirmed that the bomb that went off last week in a Washington DC apartment building, killing thirty-five American and Saudi Arabian souls was an executed terrorist attack on the Saudi Arabian Ambassador and his team. The men responsible were immediately apprehended but not before severely injuring one of our own men with Homeland security…"_

Jane's heart stopped.

"No. Please No" She whispered.


End file.
